mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Couture vs. Tsuyoshi Kohsaka
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Rings King of Kings 2000 tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched early. Couture landed a right to the body. Kohsaka kneed the body and ate a hard one in return. Couture landed a left hook inside. He landed a pair of right hands. Another right there. 'Knees, Randy!' Henderson called out. Couture landed three big rights inside. Kohsaka kneed the thigh. 'Randy, let's go!' The ref broke them up. 'Good job, Randy.' Kohsaka landed a right hook. Couture landed a pair of right uppercuts. He landed a straight right and another and a right uppercut. Five more of those and they clinched. Good hands for Couture early. Couture kneed the leg. Kohsaka kneed the body. Couture broke with a right hand and a left hook and they clinched. 'Keep him working.' 'Knee him in the legs and the stomach.' Couture kneed the body. 'Again to the ribs!' Couture broke with a right and kneed the body twice back to the clinch. Kohsaka broke with three big rights. Couture kept that dirty boxing gonig. He landed a pair of right uppercuts. Another. They clinched. 'Knee in the hip.' Couture kneed the leg. The ref broke them up. Couture landed a left hook. They clinched. Couture kneed the thigh there. Kohsaka got a beautiful judo throw to half-guard. Beautiful. Couture was doing a good job defensively from the bottom. Kohsaka landed a pair of big rights to the body and another pair. The crowd oohed with each hit. Four more. Another. Another pair. Another and another. Another. Another. Another. Another and another. The ref stood them up. Hmm. Oh there was a big cut all of a sudden over Kohsaka's left eye. O.O There's a lengthy break here as they fix that cut. Where did it come from? Ooooh the replay showed that it was from a headbutt. I actually suspected that but eh. They continued. Couture landed a stiff jab. The first round ended and they clasped gloves. I'd give that round to Couture. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kohsaka landed a big right and ate a right uppercut. They clinched. 'Keep the pressure on him in the corner and use your knees.' Couture landed a left hook inside. He landed a right and a left. 'Knees!' 'Knee in the ribs.' Couture defended a judo throw and landed on top in half-guard. 'Pass the guard.' That cut was bad again. Kohsaka turtled up. Couture turned on top to north-south. Kohsaka was trying to take the back from there amazingly and strangely. 'If you don't like it there, back out.' Couture was trying to mount in a strange position. He passed to side control. That cut was looking bad. Couture landed a right elbow, hopefully unintentional. Three minutes left. Couture defended a reverse triangle and Couture stood out. The ref let Kohsaka up before pausing the fight to check the cut. 'Randy, stay focused! Focus!' They were trying to clean up that cut. They touched gloves and continued. Kohsaka landed a pair of jabs and a left hook and a right hook and a left hook. They clinched up again. Couture kneed the leg. 'Make him work.' COuture defended a judo throw. Nice head movement from Kohsaka. Couture landed three right uppercuts. Two left uppercuts and another. Kohsaka kneed the body and ate one. Two minutes. Couture landed five right uppercuts. 'He's tired, he doesn't want to be there.' Couture kneed the body very hard and landed a right hand and a right uppercut. Another. Couture kneed the chin. That cut was bad again. The ref broke them up. Oh they're checking the cut again. 'Don't let him rest.' They're taking their time now. The crowd began chanting 'TK.' They continued. Kohsaka landed a body kick. Couture caught a leg kick for a single but let him up as his corner ordered. They clinched. 'Make him work.' Couture defended a judo throw and broke with a right. Kohsaka landed a body kick. Couture caught it, got a double and let him up. Couture landed a jab. They clinched. Kohsaka kneed the body. Couture kneed the body. Thirty seconds. Kohsaka's face is a mess. 'Finish strong!' Kohsaka's nose is bleeding as well. The second round ended and they hugged. Couture had the UD.